


Bunnies!

by DarkLordFluffy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordFluffy/pseuds/DarkLordFluffy
Summary: This story was written by my 6 year old and she wanted me to post it to show you all. I hope you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.

Once upon a time, There was a rabbit. She went looking around for carrots. She finds some and heads back home and then eats them all. Then she met some more bunnies. They talked with each other. They became friends. They all went on a walk together. But then they found a huge tiger. The tiger chased them and the bunnies ran. Luckily they escaped. They got to Clover's home and celebrated with tons of carrots. It was night time and the bunnies fell asleep cutely. The tiger snuck up on them and took them to his home. Luckily they woke up and ran away. then they tied the tiger and then left but the tiger said sorry i didn't mean to i was just hungry the. The bunnies accepted the apology. Then they all became freind. names: Clover lily lulu and trexy


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! - my six year old

once there was three bunnies and one tiger they were sleeping then they woke up for clovers birthday. clover was so exited she is now 6 years old. trexy lily and lulu baked the cake and decorated for clovers birthday. trexy went out to look for carrots for the carrot cake. then met a female tiger. apparently texy liked her. the female tiger liked him back. and the female tiger said "Hi im kayla" trexy answerd back "Hi im trexy" trexy blushes but trys not to in front of kayla but cant help it. did you see any carrots for my freind clover? trexy asked kayla replied yes i have there a garden full of em. follow me ill show you where it is she said also blushing. okay trexy said. they get there and kayla says "take as many as you want" trexy takes 5 carrots but cant seem to leave kayla becuase he likes her. they end up telling each other and they both head to clovers home. lily and lulu say just in time and whos this fellow with you? trexy says this is kayla he tells them that they wanna get married becuase they like each other. lily and lulu say wow thats exiting we will do that after clovers birthday.  they make the cakes frosting and and the carrots just in time.  they call clover and celabrate and clover is all suprized and happy she opens one gift from trexy and sees its a carrot toy she says thank you trexy! trexy replies i thought you might like it. like it? i love it! clover said.  she another gift from lily and sees a new blanket. she says i love this its so soft! she opens another from lulu and sees a  new playpen with a training course for her freinds and her. clover asks how did you get and wrap this so fast lulu? lulu says i had some help with kayla. i got one for you too kayla says. ooh says clover. she opens it and sees a carved carrot sculpture. yay. she sees that trexy and kayla like each other. ya we were planning a wedding said trexy. ooh sounds fun lets do it right now clover says. we can share my cake! okay kayla and trexy said we will get dressed. they finished getting dressed and have a wedding they enjoy the wedding and also the birthday cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are probably gonna make a part 3 about when kayla is preagnet - my six year old


End file.
